Unconsciously
by Lyikael
Summary: "Lelouch, can I ask you something?" "Sure, Suzaku." he answered with dread. "…did you know you make dramatic gestures when you speak? Like, really gay dramatic gestures?"


Summary: "Lelouch, can I ask you something?" "Sure, Suzaku." he answered with dread. "…did you know you make dramatic gestures when you speak? Like, really _gay _dramatic gestures?"

Genres: Drama/Humor/Romance.

Warnings: Shounnen-ai (Mild Yaoi).

Please read the A/N at the end =) This fic is my birthday gift to myself, yay!

* * *

**_Unconsciously_**

It was his entire fault. But recently when it isn't? The only thing that jeopardizes his missions as Zero is Lancelot, the only one who can successfully affect him besides Nunnally is him too. So it comes as no surprise that this was his fault too, never mind the fact that Lelouch was the one who did it, but he did it _unconsciously_, it's not like he plans all those… So he didn't need to be reminded of the fact that he does it nor does he need to get flustered about it, but again, this is Suzaku he was talking about, when isn't everything about him not different?

"Come on Lelouch, you can't tell me you didn't notice?"

Lelouch eyebrows twitched and he started to analyze how all this began.

* * *

It was mid afternoon and Lelouch was drifting slowly in and out of sleep on his desk at the council's room. But he was hearing some buzzing around him that didn't let him go fully asleep.

"Somebody has to-" He heard and it didn't register completely on his mind until he heard:

"We are his friends! But you are the one who has to ask him! He doesn't get mad at _you!_" "And why would that be, huh?" someone said slyly.

At that he awakened. What the hell were they talking about _now_? He didn't have rice stuck on his face again, did he? He checked his face on the window behind him, just to be sure. Yeah, no rice there. Don't tell him that they discovered his secret this time?

With a sense of dread he slowly turned his head to the group standing and whispering in front of him, and almost had a heart attack when he saw Suzaku staring direct at him, as if he found something he didn't like.

You are just being paranoid Lelouch, breath slowly and calm down, it's not because he almost lost his mask at the mission yesterday it meant Suzaku _saw _it, or found out it was him at the same time.

Breathing deeply he braved facing them again and just when he opened his mouth to ask-

"Lelouch, can I ask you something?" Suzaku said, face hardened with determination.

Dreading this, he answered: "Sure, Suzaku."

"Lelouch…" his eyes flickered with _something_ but he continued, "Did you know you make dramatic gestures when you speak?" Lelouch didn't see the point of that until Suzaku finished saying: "Like, _really gay _dramatic gestures?"

Lelouch felt his heart beat faster and forced himself to reply calmly:

"I don't make _gay _gestures, and I certainly don't need to submit myself to this kind of discussion. I'm leaving." Well, that was calm enough of him if he may have said so. He stood up and made for the doors at the sound of everybody stunned silence, when he closed it behind him he slowly rested against it with his hand still at the doorknob. After some seconds of thinking he started to walk to his dorm.

* * *

"Wow, he was really strung up about it, wasn't he?" Milly said to the group.

"Well, you would be too if you were a man and somebody insulted your masculinity like that, Suzaku you were supposed to just tell him of that! Not to make it seem as if you were accusing him of being gay!" Rivalz told Suzaku.

The boy sputtered and said: "But you guys told me to ask if he knew he does that! How was I supposed to ask? Why didn't you do it then?"

The group fell silent at that and Shirley added: "Well, I suppose there's no way of asking that without insulting him…"

Suzaku got silent and murmured: "Somehow I don't think he got like that because he was insulted…"

"Huh, what was that? We didn't catch it." Milly asked.

"Nothing, I will go talk to him and apologize." Suzaku said turning around and making it to the door after they nodded their heads and left the room to go after Lelouch.

Now where would Lelouch go if he was confused and intrigued?

Suzaku was thinking until he got an idea and slowly smirked, yeah that sounded like Lelouch.

* * *

Lelouch entered his room and slowly made his way to his full body mirror. There he looked at himself and drew up his eyebrows. He contemplated a little and slowly brought up his hand to his face, fingers just a bit drifted apart. Turning his head to the side he curved his hand a little and rested his head against it as if he was in a thinking position.

He then imagined himself in a room at the Black Knights Order, before a mission begun, the place full of people and him trying to motivate them to give their all at their tasks. He started to think of the words he would say and unconsciously his left arm lifted and sprung away from his body as if stung and fingers a bit curved. Noticing this, his eyebrows drifted up, how interesting, he had just thought of himself commenting Britannia's latest stunt.

He started to think of more words and his left arm went to his side at the same time his right one sprung to the other side and then folded itself back over to him, right hand parallel to his face and right arm to his torso, his left arm tight on his side and left hand a bit curved over his low abdomen, his right hand that was in front of him started to clutch at the side of his face and fingers shook a little, and eyebrows crutched together and eyes scrunched close. A pose that indicated he was hurt or in pain.

At that thought his eyes widened and he looked at himself in the mirror between his fingers, he had just thought of how he would say he was hurt that Britannia was crushing Japan and not minding their people, how they discarded the Japanese, the _eleven _in their eyes. At _that _thought he almost went in shock, and arms slackened to his side, after all, he was simulating how he would act in front of a crowd, simulating the feelings and distress, because when it came down to it, he didn't care _much_ about Japan, the things he really thought about in these meetings to simulate those feelings was how he and Nunnally suffered because of Britannia.

But there was another person he thought about when he makes those speeches, there was another source for his simulating distress and suffering… and passion.

When he noticed the door was opened and that Suzaku was staring at him from the middle of the room, he also noticed in the mirror that he had been clutching his heart and that in his face, there were streak of tears.

Silence dropped into the room, not that it wasn't silent before, but when he was thinking and posing in front of the mirror there was the speech and yells of "Zero" in his head, like a chant, one arm was almost lifting in an rebel pose with clenched hands before he caught himself, that would not do to make that kind of pose in this circumstance.

Wiping his face of the tears he coughed and asked Suzaku:

"What are you doing here?"

Suzaku seemed to snap out of his thoughts and flushed remembering what he had wanted to do before he saw his friend start to make gestures to the mirror.

"Err, I-I just w-wanted to say sorry for my comment back there… it wasn't meant to be an insult, sorry" Suzaku fidgeted in his place.

Lelouch lifted an eyebrow. "I wasn't insulted."

"I _knew _it." Suzaku murmured to himself.

"Then why apologize?" Obviously it wasn't a murmur to Lelouch as it seemed to be to Suzaku.

"Err, just in case. Anyway, Lelouch is there anything you want to tell me?" Suzaku asked changing the subject and inching closer to his dark haired friend.

Shaking his head he just took a step back. "I was just confirming something."

"Was it what you expected?" Violet eyes flickered at the question.

"No." He admitted, not that it wasn't _not_ surprising though.

"Hum, but are you unhappy with what you discovered?" Green eyes sharp, Suzaku was even closer to Lelouch now, almost towering over him.

"_No._" At that point the tan skinned boy _was _towering over his light skinned friend, their chests almost touching and Lelouch was looking at his friend with head inclined back and intense eyes.

Understanding seemed to pass those eyes as he tore back from the other and whispered:

"Y-You! Manipulating little..!" Green eyes watched amused as Lelouch started to comprehend what he did in order to _enlighten _his mind of the fact that he, he..

"Come on Lelouch, you can't tell me you didn't notice?"

Lelouch eyebrows twitched.

* * *

Coming back from his musings, not long had passed and Suzaku was upon him again, and Lelouch still faulted Suzaku for making him feel this, it was his fault, entirely his…

With a sigh, Lelouch slowly closed his eyes and whispered to the other that was too close: "That gay comment was deliberately put in there, wasn't it?"

Arching one eyebrow his eyes softened and he whispered back:

"Did it work?" Violet eyes snapped open and fixated on the others approaching lips and murmured:

"Yeah, it did…" and their lips meet in an close mouthed kiss, Lelouch, remembering his passion, lifted his arms in an not entirely dramatic but obviously gay gesture and tightened them against the others neck, pulling them closer yet.

Yes, it was entirely Suzaku's fault… for making him realize his passion, suffering and torment that befalls him every time he thinks about the brunette. After all, if everything he thinks he ends up gesturing around, _wouldn't love show through too?_

_

* * *

_

A/N

_: Wow, that was hard to write, but I hope what I wanted to transmit with this fic showed. Obviously everyone knew Lelouch's love from his unconscious gestures and wanted to question him about it ;D_

_Hahahaha, I'm a really lazy person and have lots of ideas for scenes in fics, but when I think about making it in a true fic I lazy my way out of it. BUT, today is my birthday and I had insomnia, so I'm doing myself my own birthday gift =D 17 yay. I'm Lelouch's age when he started his rebellion, now isn't _that _stalkerish? Anyway, I got the idea for this fic after seeing an fanart of Lelouch posing in front of a mirror and Suzaku watching. And of course Lelouch's grand gestures are infamous as it is – don't know how the black knights decided to trust him after that scene in the train when they first talk, I mean, in costume _and _those gestures? - anyway, lelouch's hand gestures are sexy, =p I like those, and that second move he did in front of the mirror I got from the move he makes at one of the first episodes of R2, when he frees everyone from execution and makes a speech about how he is sad about britannia's brutishness… or something like that. XD _

_Please review, I spent 4 hours to make this, and it's my birthday =P and I want to make a serious fic, a long chaptered one, so I need motivation, It's about Lelouch being exiled to Saudi Arabia instead of Japan, what do you think of it? Of course I'll change the dress code a little and there's not going to have a religion war, but Lelouch belly dances! –isn't _that_ sexy?- and he'll start a rebellion there too. Tell me what you think, Please *-*._


End file.
